Love
by Crikeynettle
Summary: A collection of oneshots, drabbles, short stories... what ever you wanna call them with different pairings. Hope you enjoy xXx Please say if you want any situation or pairing and i'll be all too happy to write it
1. Needing, wanting, wondering

Hello all! This is my… what is it now? Ah, my fifth fanfiction… but with a twist! This will be a COLLECTION of ONESHOTS, random drabbles with different pairings, a break from continuously carrying on a dying story line. So, here we go…

Pairing: Daisuke and Riku.

Needing, wanting, wondering. 

-------------xXx----- Hope - - - You - - - Enjoy -----xXx-------------

Needing, wanting, wondering. Wanting in, needing out, wondering why. Constantly thinking, always hiding. Pushing the thoughts back, away from the surface, away from everyone else. Happy thoughts, sad thoughts, merging together. Nothing seems to matter when I look at her. Just a complete blur of wonder, awe, longing, needing, wanting, loving.

That's what she was; she was a complete and utter blur – tears one minute, smiles the next. Didn't matter. Nothing mattered. But… at the same time; everything did.

Nothing, everything – was there a difference?

Not when he looked at her.

Today she was smiling. Would she be the same tomorrow? Maybe, maybe not. She could get upset in the blink of an eye, and then her happy grin would be back in place two seconds later. The terrifying night when I'd tripped and fell onto her sister and she'd had the wrong idea, when she was running along the water's edge in the cold light of the moon, how she'd cried, then how she'd smiled… the light shimmering over the cool, still water… that memory was first to jump to my overcrowded mind. Her smile… The one she was wearing now… Out of all her glorious expressions, I love her smile the most. It makes you want to smile when she's smiling. It's that good. She's always _that_ good. She never stops being her. That means I never stop wanting to smile when I'm with her.

Her features merge into an expression of soft questioning as she tilts her head to the left, smiling.

Her smile… Her smile… Her smile… I feel my lips form a smile too, my hand finds hers.

Needing, wanting, wondering. Needing her, wanting her, wondering why.

Love; this is love. How can it be anything else? It _has_ to be… She makes me smile, I want to spend time with her, hell, I could be around her every single day and not get annoyed at her. I think that's a sign of _real_ love. Finding some one who you can be around for ever and not get frustrated. She's the type of girl who you could easily pass by and not notice anything special – her face is beautiful, yes, but there are many other pretty girls out there. But… unlike all those other girls; she's different, she's wonderful, she's herself, she's there, she's the person I like enough to love her. Now _that's_ real, true love.

'Love'… Love is the kind of thing you expect when you're young, then realize how hard to find that true emotion when you're older. 'Love' is a greedy monster who knows nothing but the words: 'I want'. 'Love' takes all. 'Love' can be fickle. 'True love' stays forever. 'Love' can be glorious, it can be ugly. 'Love' can leave you heartbroken, but it can also give you so much more happiness than you could ever imagine you could feel. There are many different types of 'Love' out there. Amazing that I've found a person who can make me feel this strange, breathtaking emotion and still, somehow, make me want to smile.

I know I'm mixed up, I know that I'll recall these thoughts and be surprised, even scared – but that doesn't stop me enjoying this moment. I _know_ that I'm taking things out of proportion, thinking too much, taking little things and making them huge debates in the privacy of my own mind… but I don't care. These ornamental thoughts don't seem that daunting or twisted or cheesy, they just seem… to capture the moment. That's what I want to do. Capture this moment and never let it go. I want to hold onto it, keep it close. Like I want to keep her close to me.

I feel like there's nothing to hide when I'm around her, except these thoughts, of course…. But, then again – I don't think I actually know what I'm thinking. Now _there's_ a strange thought.

All I can feel right now is this amazing emotion, over whelming me, over powering me, taking me over. 'Happiness'. I thought I had felt happiness before, but this is totally different. This is pure, blissful happiness.

I grin and look at her, and I can see the same thoughts in her deep, chocolate eyes that are in my ones.

She rests her head on my shoulder gently, I lean mine against hers.

It feels like this could last forever.

I _want_ this to last forever.

I _need _this to last forever.

I _wonder_ if it could?

I smile again as we watch the sun descend behind the houses in the distance in bliss.

------------------------------------------------- The - - - End ------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Done and dusted.

Hopefully the first of many oneshots or drabbles or random stories (what ever you wanna call them..) and, don't worry, they will get better... ::sweatdrops::

And a very big: THANK YOU EVER SO EVER SO EVER SO MUCH FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU LIKED IT : )

Please leave a review on your way out, again; THANK YOU.

Love you, see you soon xXx


	2. Hiding our hearts

Note: Sorry it's been so long, i'll try to update faster next time. Really hope you enjoy this chapter : )

Pairing: Daisuke and Dark

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

I know every one has their crushes, I know everyone has their little infatuations. It's all a part of growing up, I know that. I _know_ that. I've already been through them to know what it's like.

Everyone has those moments where their heart strings pull a sorrowful chord… but no one told me it was going to be this bad.

How are you supposed to tell if you're in _love_?

I've thought that love was the answer to so many of my questions, but I've been so stupid. This is different… or is it? Is this actually _love_? It can't be, can it?

Just… just another phase, it'll pass… that's it, I'll just keep telling myself that.

There's no way that… that I could tell them. Is there?

Why didn't anybody tell us this?

What we had to go through… what we have to hide…

Because hiding is the only way I can think of getting through this, there's no other way… and hiding doesn't do much good. I don't think I can last, not without him. I don't know, I just don't know anymore.

This wasn't like in the story books, it's not a fairytale I can picture telling my grandchildren about my childhood.  
It wasn't love at first sight, it wasn't one of those things based around looks, it's not friendship, I'm smart enough to know that…

I just don't know anymore! How is anybody supposed to know? What are you supposed to do?

Infatuations… Riku, Risa… I can tell now that they were just fondness, I still love them… no – 'love' isn't the right word there. I still think of them as goddesses, I still idealize them, I still get nervous talking to them… but it's not the same. It's just _liking_ someone.

There's the difference: Liking and loving.

I picture his smile, his face, I replay various, meaningless conversations… No, I've never felt anything this pure, this glorious before… he's different… I don't know how to describe it, I don't know what to do… I don't know how to handle it, I don't know…  
I've got these memories… he's with me all of the time, he's there… that can be a problem, too…

What if he finds out?

I'm not ready for that quite yet, I don't think.

I've got to sort all of this out first, then… maybe, possibly… maybe I'll think about telling him. I don't know what I'm expecting, but… there's always that shimmer of hope, eh?

I worked up the courage to… almost tell Risa, this should be easy… right? I don't know anymore…

I just don't know.

I wonder if there's anybody out there that can actually help? The person that jumps to mind is, you guessed it; him… he'd know just what to say – or maybe he wouldn't say anything at all. What ever his reaction would be, it would be better than this… hiding. Hiding it all away, away from him, away from the world…

Hiding these thoughts, putting on the front that everyone knew… They all knew him as someone else, different to this brief moments where he let his conscious, his thoughts run away with everything he was, leaving him bare and abandoned with nothing to do except think…

These moments were the ones he treasured, but couldn't handle. Wanting more of them, wanting a sense of self, needing salvation, needing to know what he actually thought… other times he needed to get out, he couldn't cope with this truth.

Sometimes he preferred that positive, optimistic boy that's mind was taken up by little worries… that boy seemed so distant now.

Different sides of him, everyone had their different sides… some people just hid them very well.

It was just becoming harder and harder to hide this emotion… this love…  
Was it love?

Yes… no… Yes… Yeah. For now; he'd call it love.

A smile tugged at the corners of Daisuke's lips as he let go and relaxed into a peaceful sleep.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

Dark smirked as he listened in on Daisuke's thoughts silently. Flattering, really. It was no surprise to him, being the person that he was, the almighty Phantom Thief that robbed girls (and, apparently; boys) of their hearts – …  
He sighed, trying to stay on topic. His point was that he was used to adoration, but Daisuke's thoughts seemed slightly different to how he would have expected them.  
It was true that teenagers went through different phases, in and out of 'love', he'd seen it all before, having lived in the corners of his previous tamers, but Daisuke was the first to develop any feelings for him.  
He'd always had a sort of 'soft spot' for his tamers.

It was hard, now knowing Daisuke's thoughts on him, what to do.

He'd wait.

He'd wait if Daisuke's feelings lasted, or if the redhead ever got up the courage to say what was in his heart…

Dark would wait, he'd wait for the moment – if and when – Daisuke would confront him and say what was in his heart… and, with some luck; Dark might say what was in his.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

Hi! I hoped you liked it, please review and tell me what you think of it. : )

Oh, and also - If you'd like any particular CHARACTER PAIRING or anyone in any particular SITUATION, please just say in a review and i'll be all too happy to oblige. : )

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, LOVE YOOOOU xXx


	3. A splinter

A smile tugged at Dark's thin lips as he saw Daisuke struggle with his homework, the redhead's usually smiling face contorted in concentration as he tried to scribble down the answers as fast as his hand would let him.

"Why the rush?" Dark asked after a while of watching Daisuke suffer, as boredom overwhelmed the purple haired teenager.

"Because I want to get it over with," He said distractedly, "And because I have way too much of it." He melodramatically.

"Oh how terrible!" Dark exclaimed sarcastically, striking a dramatic pose.

Daisuke glanced up, giving a death-glare to his other half, then quickly jerked his head back down to his mountain of homework.

"Aww, c'mon, Daisuke!" Dark moaned, head in his hands, "I'm bored!"

"Then find some thing to distract yourself with," Daisuke said calmly, purposefully ignoring the restless teenager opposite him.

"But there's nothing to do!" Dark whined, his foot jumping up and down, ringing his hands together and looking around the room.

"Then find something," Daisuke said between gritted teeth, his patience wearing thin, "I can't concentrate while you're moving around so much!" Daisuke pleaded.

Dark scowled at the younger boy and resumed his fidgeting.

Both teenagers attempted to ignore each other sulkily, but none succeeded.

"Dark!" Daisuke groaned, "If you want to do something that bad, then you can help me with my homework!"

"Fine!" Dark exhaled moodily, pulling a sheet of paper covered in questions towards him, "What is this?" He frowned.

"… Math."

"I can see that, but… what do you have to do?" Dark asked sulkily, picking up a pencil and chewing on the end.

"Solve the equation," Daisuke answered simply.

"Okay…" Dark paused, looked at the paper again, "How?"

"It's easy. Expand the brackets here, and then try to solve it…" Daisuke pointed at the first question, "Have a go."

Dark's brow furrowed as he attempted to 'expand the brackets', and subsequently failed, "How the hell are you supposed to expand the brackets on… '_3h__-2__(4h+5g)_'?.! It's just a bunch of numbers and –"

"It's algebra!" Daisuke scowled.

"Fine, I'll try the next goddamn question!" Dark moaned childishly.

"Boredom really brings out the worst in you," Daisuke commented casually, glaring at his working out, "Now you've put me off… Where was I?"

"What did you just say?" Dark jerked his head up sharply.

"You've… distracted… me…" Daisuke said between sums and scribbling.

"No, before that!" Dark sighed impatiently.

"Boredom brings out the worst in you?" Daisuke said innocently.

"The worst? This is just me being _bored_!" Dark chewed the end on the pencil pensively, "If you found me something to do which is actually worth while, then I wouldn't be bored! Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored –"

"Try the next question!" Daisuke snapped.

"And homework really brings out the worst in you." Dark smiled immaturely.

Daisuke looked up, "No, _you_ bring out the worst in me."

"Do not – homework just makes you stressy!" He whined.

"It does not make me _stressy_! When have I ever been stressy?.!"

Dark sighed, looking back down at the paper, "'_3(2+t)-(43-t)'_… What does that even _mean_, anyway?"

"Are you _that_ old that you can't remember you're school days?" Daisuke smiled jokingly.

"I am not old, school's just changed a lot." Dark said superiorly.

Silence.

"… I'm bored! There's nothing to do…" Dark whined, his words slurred because of the pencil in his mouth.

Daisuke looked up, "Hey, that's my favourite pencil…" He said sorrowfully.

Dark removed it from his mouth, looking at it defensively, frowning. "I think it gave me a splinter…" He moved his tongue around in his mouth, testing to see if the pencil had embedded a deadly splinter in his tender mouth, "OW!" He roared.

"Serves you right," Daisuke smiled triumphantly.

Dark stuck his tongue out, so as not to hurt it any more, "…Ow…How the 'ell are 'ou suppothed… ta geth a 'amn spinther out of your 'amn moath?.!" He said, his speech slurred and distorted thanks to the sharp fragment of wood, and, of course; his blunt over reaction.

Daisuke laughed, "You sound really funny!" He said, sniggering, genuinely amused.

"Ith's not thath f…unny…" Dark frowned.

Daisuke snorted, "I guess you'll have to wait for it to fall out."

"Fall outh?"

"Yeah, when your body pushes it out," Daisuke explained, smiling.

"How lonng will thath take?.!" Dark bit his tongue in frustration.

Daisuke shrugged.

"Arrghh!" Dark moaned impatiently, "Help me get it out then!" Dark glared.

A trace of pink flushed across Daisuke's face, "Uh, why?.!"

"…'ecause it hurths, idioth!" Dark leaned across the table.

"How do you expect me to get it out?" Daisuke asked angrily, multiplying a particularly hard set of numbers.

Dark glared, "I don'th kno! Just do ith!"

Daisuke sniggered again, "Sorry! You just sound really…" He trailed off into snorts of laughter.

Dark rolled his eyes, Daisuke was laughing at him when he was in agonizing pain, his poor tongue throbbing thanks to the splinter. Well, maybe that was a bit melodramatic… but it was still mean of Daisuke. He was bored and in pain. This was the worst evening ever. Dark descended into bitter, childish thoughts. He certainly didn't cope with this sort of pain well.He was suddenly cut off from his brooding by another warm tongue touching his own.

Dark's eyes snapped open and was immediately confronted with the surreal picture of Daisuke kissing him.

Dark winced as Daisuke touched the sensitive spot where the splinter was. He drew back sharply, "What are you doing?" He smirked, then winced in pain.

Daisuke blushed, then said coyly, "I was bored."

Dark returned the smirk.


	4. Cat and Mouse

Note: A huge THANK YOU to all you wonderful reviewers! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Hope you like this chapter: )

Dedication: ElricHilf-nii

Pairing: Satoshi and Dark

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

Laughing students milled around the school grounds, slowly moving towards the gates. It was nearly impossible to get through the hoards of grinning pupils standing in groups and discussing the holidays. Satoshi slid through the scarce openings in the crowds and vaguely registered that it was, in fact; the holidays.

It seemed strange to think of there being no school… Satoshi sighed heavily, the exams were over, the teachers had nothing left to teach until next year. He wished he could say that he was happy that there was no more school for a couple of weeks, but, to be completely honest… Satoshi didn't really have many things that he had to get out of bed in the mornings for…School was his commitment, a place where he had to be, a place that was easy to glide by, seeing as he'd already learnt everything they taught here. Still, he got to see people his own age, rather than police officers and what ever so called 'friends' his Father introduced him to.His only other commitment which he thrived for was, though he was reluctant to admit it; Dark.

His whole life had been building up to the moment when he would catch Dark, when he would finally be able to relax.

All that he was worth was Dark, everything he stood for had been planned out according to Dark, everything that he was doing was centered around the dark angel.

It was maddening, being able to only do things that were based around Dark, the person that he so dearly wanted to capture… he'd been taught to catch him, been trained to be able to destroy Dark… all that he was good for, according to his Father, his ancestors, the police… was being able to catch Dark.

Satoshi finally managed to get outside the school grounds and onto the busy street that the gates opened out to. He caught fragments of everyone's different conversations; all concerning the same things… what they were doing for the holidays, where they would meet up on the weekend, what they would do…

Sometimes he wished that he could talk about those normal things… but he couldn't. Dark was the only thing he could seem to think about.

Satoshi walked along the street, his emotionless eyes fixed on the moving pavement beneath him as he strode along at a fast pace. He'd gotten better and better at crushing his thoughts and feelings – all to perfect his blank air that seemed… slightly pointless now he looked back on it.

He didn't allow any types of feelings out of his prison of a heart… he'd done that for so long now that he couldn't really recognize the emotions himself.

He blamed Dark.

There he went again… Dark, Dark, Dark.

He didn't really know why the thought of Dark annoyed him so much now, it usually had the opposite effect on him. He didn't know anymore.

He clenched his jaw as he walked.

"Satoshi!" A familiar voice sounded behind him. He turned around to see a grinning Daisuke running towards him.

"Hello," The blue haired teenager replied politely. To be quite honest, he didn't really feel like talking right now, he was quite preoccupied with his own thoughts of the moment.

He looked at Daisuke closely for a few seconds, scrutinizing him.

It seemed so strange that Dark, the great Phantom Thief could reside in Daisuke. They were complete opposites. He still hadn't quite grasped the concepts of it all yet, but it certainly seemed odd.

For a second, Satoshi was confronted by a sudden longing to see Dark, to see that coy smirk, the flash of purple hair as they played their little game of cat and mouse…

Satoshi blinked, the feeling in his chest subsiding slightly as he tried to figure out what it all meant.

He looked up suddenly and realized Daisuke had been talking all this time. His head felt like it was spinning.

He stared into Daisuke's eyes for a second… and he could have sworn he saw Dark in there somewhere, watching him with the same feelings that Satoshi had felt a second ago swimming around in those purple orbs, no hostility, no anger, no confusion… just the same feelings that Satoshi had been bombarded with.

He wondered what the feelings meant…?

Then the moment was gone and it was just Daisuke's confusion staring back at Satoshi.

"Satoshi, you okay?"

Satoshi nodded, his glasses flashing as the afternoon sunlight bounced off them, shielding his sky blue eyes that betrayed his feelings.

Then, that moment was gone as well and the emotionless barrier was in place again.

He tired to find a word for those feelings that Dark and himself had both felt as they looked at each other.

Deep in thought, Satoshi half listened to Daisuke as they walked home to their different lives, still trying to figure out what this emotion was.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

Yay! Another chapter done. I hope you liked it! It'd be great to hear what you think of it. xXx

Okay – onto the next one, requested by ElricHilf-nii – Krad and Satoshi. That should be fun to do : )

Also - If you'd like any particular CHARACTER PAIRING or anyone in any particular SITUATION, please just say in a review and I'll be all too happy to oblige. : )

As always: A huge THANK YOU for reading, love you lots. See you in the next chapter!


	5. Kiss

Dedication: ElricHilf-nii. Here's your Satoshi and Krad chapter, and, with a promised kiss scene in it .  
Oh – and of course you can say a situation you'd like for the next one : )

Pairing: Krad and Satoshi

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

Krad sighed heavily in the corner of Satoshi's mind, the thought of watching another one of Satoshi's boring school days was a dull one. He had nothing to do, locked away in here, except to listen in on the blue haired teenager's thoughts.

The whole 'listening to Satoshi' thing was becoming more and more tedious as Satoshi's thoughts mainly revolved around one of three things; school, Daisuke or Dark.  
As far as school went, Krad had never taken a liking for it, and Daisuke just got on Krad's nerves… and Dark was just out of the question. It was hard enough being trapped in the back of Satoshi's mind and not be allowed to be set free, but to constantly hear about the dark-angel that Krad was trying to catch?

It was torture.

Anyway; point was – there was nothing to do, and, as much as Krad prided himself on being pretty patient… his attention span wouldn't hold out for much longer.

He'd experienced a lot of pain and strife as he'd gone through his many years of residing in his tamer's minds, waiting on edge to be let out, but none of his experiences added up to this.

He quite admired the actual strength Satoshi possessed, whether the teenager knew it or not – it took a lot to keep him, the mighty Krad, captive in this type of situation.

Krad groaned, pressing the heels of his hands into his closed eyes in exasperation. Now this whole catastrophe had got himself thinking – at this rate, he'd go insane before Satoshi reached the end of school.

Now, faced with either listening to Satoshi's thoughts or his own – he couldn't pick a worse alternative. Instead, he tried to entertain himself by watching the classroom through Satoshi's eyes – no luck – Satoshi's icy eyes were fixated on the work in front of him.

All he wanted to do was break out of Satoshi's mind, actually take control for once… but he couldn't seem to break through the strong barrier placed in Satoshi's mind.  
These transformations Dark and himself thrived on took place when the host, namely Satoshi, felt excitement, usually caused by love or their infatuations running away with themselves… but Satoshi with his prim, mysterious, secretive mien… didn't seem to have any cause for excitement of that manner. Satoshi only ever thought, as far as Krad could tell, about Dark and Daisuke – none of those bathed in a romantic light of any sort.

Krad didn't even know if Satoshi liked anybody in that way, and if he did, he certainly didn't show it. Christ, Krad thought, Satoshi was supposed to be a teenager – he was supposed to have fickle crushes and infatuations like anybody else.

Krad paused – why was he questioning Satoshi's love life? … Krad sighed heavily. This was what happened when he was left like this. His mind would wander off with itself. He couldn't even stop it now.

Krad bit his lip, quite intrigued by this topic he'd set himself: Satoshi.

It just seemed strange that Satoshi; this seemingly weak, withdrawn, reserved character could restrain Krad and not let him out… Satoshi was unlike all the other tamers he'd tormented and had to share an odd sort of 'half life' with…  
What was strangest of all though… the thought of spending all this boring time with Satoshi didn't seem so unappealing now, the more Krad thought about it, the more it seemed acceptable and interesting.

He couldn't explain why…

The blond angel sighed again, resting his head on his hands and letting his imagination loose.

It was a while before he actually laid a finger on what these thoughts could be genuinely linked to…

-

Satoshi bit his lip, attempting to work out a rather long winded sum. He didn't know what it was about today, but he just wasn't in the mood for school work, especially the sort of sums he was attempting to do. His hand was aching already, not even half an hour into the lesson… this whole regime seemed repetitive, seeing as he'd already passed this topic once over already.

All that seemed to get him through these rather boring lessons were his many thoughts, but, after a while, they got repetitive as well.

He looked up in a dreamlike state and his icy blue eyes that were rough with emotions and thoughts he hadn't bothered protecting from the forgotten angel's prying interests…

He saw the slightly whimsical silhouette of Krad, beautiful wings spread wide, a dazed, hazy expression on his usually hostile face.

He looked around nervously; no one else seemed to be able to see Krad a part from him, they were all focused on something else, not moving.

It was as if time was standing still.

He wondered briefly if Krad had done something to the whole class, if he'd draped some sort of spell or enchantment over the room…

Satoshi opened his mouth in surprise, "Krad?" Satoshi hissed angrily, still frantically looking around the room, "What did you do?"

Satoshi looked back at Krad, who was smirking coyly at him. Satoshi was rather put off by his soft features.

And, all of a sudden, the hazy, slightly transparent Krad was floating towards Satoshi and pressing his soft lips up against Satoshi's.

Satoshi immediately pulled back, but the chair that he was sitting on would only allow him to move back so far. Krad moved forwards, still kissing him delicately.

Satoshi's heart was thundering in his chest, his usually blank face was flushed with pink, his eyes wide. He felt a strange sensation pulse through his whole body, welling up inside his chest. Satoshi opened his mouth to question Krad's unexplainable actions or this unexplainable feeling that was now overtaking the initial surprise.

As soon as Satoshi's mouth was open, Krad slipped his tongue through Satoshi's lips and explored the teenager's mouth.

Satoshi mumbled something into Krad's mouth, unable to move, shocked into state of confusion.

Satoshi felt something run through his hair and vaguely registered that Krad's hands were entwined in his ice blue hair… this couldn't be possible, could it?

His heart was still pounding like hell.

The strange sensation was still building up inside Satoshi's chest, he cautiously registered this odd feeling shooting through him was pleasure.

He wasn't even sure if this was real… Was this just his imagination running away with itself? Krad wouldn't actually _kiss_ him, would he? It was surreal, inconceivable… enjoyable. …what?

Satoshi felt his eyes slide shut and he melted into this kiss tentatively, still unsure as to what was happening.

As soon as Krad realised Satoshi was returning the sign of affection, he deepened the kiss, biting down on Satoshi's lip lightly, not hard enough to cut his soft skin, but defiantly strong enough to leave a bruise and draw a small moan from the teenager.

The intimate kiss continued for a few more minutes before a sense of reality and common sense returned to Satoshi.

He heard a pen drop and jerked away from Krad in surprise, then felt slightly sorrowful as to the fact that the kiss was over.

He looked around, still in his dreamlike state of mind, and vaguely registered that people were moving and working again… He'd forgotten about everyone else for a second.

He turned back to where Krad had been, but there was no trace that the angel had ever been there.

"Satoshi?" The teacher looked up from his desk at the front, "Is there anything the matter?"

Satoshi shook his head automatically, despite his raging confusion.

As he returned to work, both Satoshi and Krad smiled, both wondering if it had been a day dream.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

Note: Wow! Another one finished. This was really weird to write, it was my first time writing about a kiss in such detail… I hope it was okay! xXx

And, as always - If you'd like any particular CHARACTER PAIRING or anyone in any particular SITUATION, please just say in a review and i'll be all too happy to oblige. : )

I hope to see you in the next chapter! Please leave a review and tell me what you think of it! Love you lots, thank you for reading: )


	6. Soon enough

**Soon enough**

Dedication: Feathery Fear – here's you fluffy bath scene!

Pairing: Krad and Daisuke and a little bit of Satoshi and Daisuke.

Enjoy!

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

Blue eyes slid shut after a tiring day of school. It was so hard being this way around completely normal people… especially when they had no idea what went on inside Satoshi's head. They probably wouldn't be able to handle it if they knew. He pictured their faces, contorted in fear and confusion and sighed heavily.

It was so hard sometimes… especially when the cause of all the confusing feelings he had to hide was always smiling at him. He pictured that smile once more and soon was lost in a dream.

As soon as Satoshi was embedded in a gentle dream, Krad's amber eyes shot open. He jolted out of Satoshi's bed and flicked the long blonde hair out of his stunning eyes. He smirked slightly as fragments of Satoshi's dream passed in front of his eyes.

He shook his head, clearing his mind of the distracting thoughts from his icy tamer. His heart pounded with anticipation as he realised he was free to do whatever he pleased, thanks to Satoshi's deep sleep.

Krad's wings twitched as the cold wind brushed past them from the oh so tempting open window. He found it hilarious that his wings were the most sensitive part of him. A short laugh escaped his lips.

He threw himself out of the window and spread his magnificent wings wide, gliding on the strong wind.

Oh, where would he go? What would he do? There were so many temptations, so many places he'd dreamt of for so long.

He'd only recently discovered that he could do what he wanted without the restraints of his tamer at night when Satoshi was asleep. And what a discovery it had been.

A dark gleam was in his eyes as he decided on his destination. His heart was pounding like a drum in his chest as he glided across the town. He glanced down at the gloomy streets and the tiny people milling around the roads mindlessly. A sinister grin found its way onto his face.

Oh, this was going to be fun. He'd been waiting for this moment for so long… and now he was going to get his chance to do what he was_meant_ to do. He thought of the blood that would soon cover his hands and felt a warped sense of pleasure and restlessness wrap around his body, bracing him against the night air.

He arrived at the street, silently landing in front of the door with the name 'Niwa' engraved on the letter box. He scanned the house. It looked so damn normal, contrasting with the people _inside_ this house.

He bit his lip, the gleam was back in his bright amber eyes.

Entering through the door would be all too easy, he thought restlessly. No, he would enter in style, so his 'other half' would be impressed. He'd appear out of nowhere, humiliating Dark as he did so. He'd tell him to be more careful.

He spread his wings once more and slowly rose into the air, checking each window as he did so. Most rooms were empty and abandoned, left in the dark. Curtains shielded his view of most. On the very top floor, he found the room he'd been searching for.

Anticipation for this murderous night coursed through his veins as he scanned the room for any signs of life. No luck. A flicker of annoyance awakened.

Krad noticed a door that stood on the opposite side of the room, slightly ajar. That had to be where Dark was hiding.

"Hide and go seek, eh?" He grinned, a short burst of laughter followed.

He was trying to hide, he was running away already. Coward. Well, he'd make sure that coward never got a chance to run again.

He chuckled again.

Silently, he lifted the unlocked window up, he slid through the small gap, bringing his large wings closer to his slim body. He stood in the bedroom, breathing a little too heavily. The excitement was getting to him.

He trod carefully across the floor, creeping closer and closer to the door… murder was shimmering in his amber eyes.

Just when he was going to leap out of his silent approach, a sight caught his murderous eyes.

This sight calmed him down completely… Confusion was racking his mind, but he was sure to suppress the provocative emotion. He didn't want to go waking up his tamer, did he?

Krad stood in the doorway of the small bathroom that was clouded with steam, staring silently at the redhead surrounded in steaming water.

Damnit, why was he so calm all of a sudden?!

His intent had been to burst in here and demand Dark to come out of hiding from inside this pitiful boy, but instead… all thoughts of destruction and mania had been washed away by this strange sight.

Daisuke. Yes, Daisuke was his name, wasn't it?

Daisuke. Daisuke was laying in the bathtub, eyes closed, a look of pure bliss across his face, slightly flushed from the heat.

Krad's heart was pounding again, but not with the thought of bloodshed. This was something quite different all together. He didn't know how to handle it, this was the first time he'd felt an emotion this strongly… usually, his motives and thoughts had been so clear to him, but now… they were all mixed up and impossible to separate from one another. He didn't even notice that he'd taken a step forwards, towards the bathtub. It was tricky to breathe in this haze of steam.

He was too caught up in the sight before his eyes to care. There was nothing sinister about this feeling – there should have been, he supposed… but… this feeling of relaxment and 'happiness' was all he could find.

Daisuke let out a soft sigh, and started to move, opening his eyes and sitting up.

Krad was out of the room in a flash, he pushed back against the wall of Daisuke's bedroom, trying not to make a sound… but being silent had been much easier before.

He slid down the wall, so he was sitting down on the floor. He let his wings relax, which made a soft sound, "Damn…" He muttered under his breath.

There was a splash from the bathroom, a wave of panic washed over him.

"Mum?"

He heard Daisuke's voice and that feeling of content returned.

What was happening to him?!

"Mum, is that you?"

Krad shook his head, trying to regain a sense of authority over these feelings. Time to go. He didn't want to be caught by Dark in this 'vulnerable' state. He couldn't act this way. He couldn't bare to let anybody see him like this, let alone fight him.

He quickly shot out of the window, gliding out onto the light breeze. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see a confused Daisuke stumble out of the bathroom, looking around for the cause of the sound Krad had created.

Damn, he was getting careless. Krad bit his lip, tasting the metallic tang of his own blood.

Not to worry. He could return tomorrow night, when he was in better form. But now it wasn't just the thought of slaughtering Dark that drew him to that house, no, it was something quite different, but he couldn't place that alien emotion.

Oh well, he thought, he'd work it out soon enough.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

Note:There you go! I really hoped you liked it… it was a little bit more dark (no pun intended) than my usual writing, but it was fun to write! Sorry for the huge gap between the chapters, please forgive me!  
Oh, and thank you so much to all of you lovely reviewers out there!

And, as always - If you'd like any particular CHARACTER PAIRING or anyone in any particular SITUATION, please just say in a review and i'll be all too happy to oblige. : )  
(I've done all the requests that people have left me so far, so please say if you want me to write something you've got in your head as that'll be the next chapter!)

Thank you ever so much for reading! I'd love to know what you thought of it!

Love you lots!

See you in the next chapter!


	7. Love potions

**Love potions **

Pairing: Dark and Daisuke

Dedication: … to everyone who's reviewed so far! I love yooou!

Note: Though I'm working on a request from Feathery Fear, this is what comes out of boredom. I was babysitting one night and the kids had gone to bed, the TV was broken… and this is what I did to keep myself awake. Sorry! I hope you enjoy it, despite the OOC-ness and bad plot!

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

Daisuke rounded a corner, every step seemed like a huge effort. He'd barely got any sleep last night, thanks to a fight with Satoshi. Dark had insisted on stealing this one sculpture, he didn't even have to be told twice by Emiko.

The redhead fumbled with his keys as he leant against the door. School had been a mistake today, and now it just meant more work for tonight.

After practically crawling up the stairs to his room, he flopped down on a chair, moaning in exhaustion as he thought about all the homework he had to get done by tomorrow.

"So not fair…" He said more to himself than to anyone else.

A reply shot back at him all the same, "It's your fault for not getting all of it done last night," Dark tutted comically, smirking as he did so.

"No!" Daisuke shook his head defiantly, "It's all _your_ fault! If you hadn't had to steal that sculpture last night, I would have been able to get it done!"

"That sculpture was a real danger, that's why we had to get it before that Creep found out what it could do." Dark explained tiredly as if for the hundredth time.

"Still doesn't make the homework go away…" Daisuke pouted rather adorably, Dark thought. Dark cleared the thought from his head, knowing how easy their thoughts entwined. Dark didn't want any thoughts breeching the small barrier between him and Daisuke – he didn't actually realise how close they were until he wanted to conceal a thought from Daisuke.

Daisuke glanced around at the multitude of school books that were now spread across the small desk the redhead was sitting at. Where to start? There was so much to do… it probably meant another night of no sleep. "I guess it would be if it wasn't a Wednesday. Wednesday just means three more days of school after it."

"That's a nice, positive view of the world around you," Dark commented dryly.

"I just don't know how I'm gunna keep myself awake through double maths tomorrow," He whined pitifully.

"I could always take over for you tomorrow, I'd even do your homework if you let me out tomorrow. I don't get much time for myself, y'know… It's either stealing something, getting molested by that blue-haired Creep or caged up," Dark mused, "I'm sure all the girls would be very pleased that you turned into a wonderful, handsome, dashing, charming – "

Dark was cut short by Daisuke's cough, "Oh yeah? And what would you tell all of them? That I was replaced by the Phantom Dark?"

Dark sniggered, "No, I'd just tell them that I was the post-puberty-Daisuke."

The redhead rolled his eyes, slightly offended, but not willing to make anything out of the flyaway comment. He was too tired for anything too active.

"Hey Dark," Daisuke asked, "What did we actually steal last night?"

Dark smirked, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"That has to be the most annoying phrase ever!"

"No," Dark thought for a second, "I could come up with worse."

"I'll forgive you for the amount of homework if you tell me what you stole that was so important!" Daisuke moaned pitifully.

"As I said, that's for me to know and you – "

"Dark!"

"Fine, fine. Why do you want to know all of a sudden, anyway?" Dark questioned, "It's not like you've taken the greatest interest in any of the other pieces of art I've saved."

"Have too!" Daisuke paused, "So what is it? Why were you so uptight about getting it away from Satoshi?"

"You know I hate that Creep. He practically tried to rape me the first time he saw me," Dark said casually. "I wouldn't want that Creep to get his hands on any of the art I want."

"But why were you so focused on getting this one?"

"Because I think it's special… And don't you have homework to do?"

Daisuke bit his lip, torn between interrogating Dark further and starting on his looming homework. "Homework can wait a few more minutes…"

"I know talking to me is oh so captivating, but you really should get on with your homework."

"Since when do you tell me to do my homework?" Daisuke asked gently, genuinely perturbed as to why Dark was acting so maturely. Usually the angel was the one distracting him from it.

"I've had an epiphany… I've realised I'm the older and more mature boy here."

"You sure are, old man!" Daisuke giggled.

Dark was silent for a few minutes. Daisuke hesitated slightly; he hadn't meant to offend his other side.

"So, what was the sculpture's power then?" Daisuke smiled at the window, drawing the attention away from the touchy subject. Daisuke almost burst out in giggles again, he found it so funny that Dark was sensitive about his age.

"Inside that sculpture was a drink…" Dark tried to explain, "A love potion, I guess. It could be very dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands." Dark said in a serious manner.

"A love potion?" Daisuke repeated, "Is that even possible?"

Dark sighed. "The drink basically sets off a million happy chemicals in your brain, it stimulates your body and because it's 'magic', it makes you think you're totally in love… which leaves you totally incapable and at the will of whoever was in your thoughts at the time of consumption." Dark sounded just like he was reading out from a text book, his tone was very dull.

"Wow," Daisuke sat back in his chair, impressed, "I didn't know that love potions were real…" He lapsed back into his own thoughts, "I guess I see why you wanted it so badly now."

"What?!" Dark scoffed, "I have no trouble whatsoever getting people to fall head over heels with me already, I don't need any type of potion to do it for me!" Dark rambled, "And I only wanted it because otherwise that Creep would have it, and who knows what sort of perverted things he'd use the potion for!"

"But it was a sculpture… not a bottle or anything…" Daisuke pictured the abstract sculpture in his head.

"The bottle's inside the sculpture, stupid."

"But… you can't make someone fall in love by getting them to drink something… how do even know if it works…?" Daisuke asked, still a little confused as to whether or not this was true. It was just like Dark to make something up like this.

"It's 'magic', of course it works!" Dark exclaimed, obviously offended that his tamer didn't have full faith in him.

"Do they still think their own thoughts and stuff?" Daisuke ran a hand through his hair absent mindedly.

"Yes, they still have a brain!" Dark said sarcastically.

Dark could be so childish sometimes.

"But how does it work? It can't make someone fall in love with you, can it?"

"It builds on feelings of friendship or admiration that's already there, and it triggers off loads of chemicals in your head whenever you're near the person, so you're always really happy around them, and it makes you feel as if you're genuinely in love." Dark took a huge breath, "Do I need to say anymore?"

Daisuke shrugged, "I just don't think that a potion could make someone do that…"

Dark sighed childishly, "Fine, don't believe me."

"It's not that I didn't believe you, it's just that…" Daisuke trailed off, looking around the room and then flinching in surprise as he saw a very real Dark there. "Dark?"

The purple haired teenager rolled his eyes. Daisuke reached out and touched him on his arm, oblivious to the fact that Dark tensed at his gentle touch.

"Hey, how is this possible? I thought we shared a body…?"

"Stop questioning things! I just got sick of being stuck in the back of your mind, that's all!"

Daisuke smiled, "What is it with you and questions?"

Dark pouted and looked away, flopping down on the bed, "It's just… I don't like it when people don't believe me."

Daisuke chuckled, which then brought another frown to Dark's face.

"It's not that I don't believe you – it's just that it's a little hard to get my head around the fact that we can be in two bodies."

"No, not about that," Dark laid back on the bed, sighing, "The love potion thing!"

Daisuke couldn't hold in another laughing fit. Since when was Dark so childish? Not in a bad way, of course. It was kind of endearing, but just a big difference from the smooth ladies-man that was usually on show. Daisuke felt a little pleased that it was probably just him that ever saw this slightly immature, defensive side.  
Dark looked positively outraged at Daisuke laughing away, almost falling out of his chair. "Fine, fine! You wanna see if it works? Fine!"

Dark marched over to Daisuke, who was now deathly silent, pulling out a little vial and unscrewing the lid.

"Dark, what's that? C'mon, I was just kidding…" Daisuke tried to stand up and back away from the angry thief, but Dark pushed him back down into the chair with surprising force. They were very close together now, closer than each of them would have liked, with Dark standing above the seated Daisuke.

Daisuke was a little shaken – even if he didn't think it was possible, he still didn't like the thought of an ancient, unknown liquid being forced down his throat.

Daisuke felt Dark's hands on his cheeks, opening his mouth, "No, Dark, stop, I believe you –" He was cut off in mid-speech by something being pushed against his lips. A sweet tasting liquid was swirling around his mouth. It tasted sort of like honey.

He chocked, but couldn't help himself swallowing. It was just so nice, the taste combined with the smell of the over powering liquid… he couldn't help himself.

"Dark!" Daisuke pulled away from Dark's death grip. Confusion and fear were apparent on the redhead's face.

It was Dark's turn to laugh now.

It was then that Daisuke suddenly became very aware of his surroundings, it was like his senses had been enhanced. The breeze was cooling him as it filtered through the window lazily, he was sitting in a chair, his forgotten homework strewn across the desk and Dark was standing above him. A determined expression across his face.

Daisuke's mind was running wild. What was going on? Confusion, confusion, confusion. What on earth…? That was the love potion, right? Was it working? What on earth was going on? He tried to separate his feelings from one another, but it was useless.

Dark was smirking, "Who were you thinking of?"

Daisuke closed his eyes, attempting to calm the turmoil in his head, "What?"

"Who were you thinking of when you drank it?" Dark grinned, "Is it working?"

"What?" Daisuke said again, opening his eyes in vague annoyance – Dark had no right to force him to drink this strange substance.

He looked up to the angel standing above him – wait – Daisuke was sprawled across the floor, how did he end up here? – he looked into Dark's eyes and felt his whole world jump. His heart was pounding so fast it was unbearable – adrenalin was coursing through his veins as he tried to stand. Dark looked… very different, to say the least.

Well… not different, but… it was like Daisuke was seeing him in a new light. It was difficult to explain – it was the same old Dark, these were his own feelings – the only difference was… every thing concerning Dark had been enhanced.

Dark was close to laughing.

Daisuke felt himself blush – since when had Dark's smile affected him so much? His heart was beating so fast…

"Do you believe me now?"

"What?"

"The potion…" Dark stepped back, a different emotion flashing across his open face; concern.

Daisuke had felt like this only a few times in his life. It hadn't happened in ages, so it was a huge shock. He didn't know how to handle it. It was all Daisuke wanted to pull the taller boy into an embrace, but… he couldn't do that, could he?

No – it was Dark. It was the potion, wasn't it? Yes – of course. The potion. The potion's fault. Dark's fault.

He chanced a look at Dark again, with the intention of yelling at him for pouring this weird substance down his neck, but all thoughts of yelling faded away.

"Daisuke, are you okay?"

Daisuke blinked, then nodded. "What's going on?" He asked weakly.

He knew what was going on; the potion was making him think crazy. But he needed to know what Dark planned to do about it – he must have known that he'd be thinking about Dark, and Dark wasn't stupid…

Daisuke took a step forwards without meaning to – he couldn't control it… he didn't know what was happening, he didn't like being this defenceless, he didn't like not knowing what was going on inside his head… everything was going round too fast to make head or tail of it. Too confusing.

Dark laughed.

Daisuke watched Dark's lips move as he talked, without really listening to anything he said – no doubt it would be something sarcastic… but he didn't care right now.

He just felt so damn happy! Why was he so happy all of a sudden? Daisuke refused to believe that it was because he'd just seen Dark smile. No, anything _but_ that. Uh huh.

This was crazy! A potion couldn't make him do this, could it? That had been what Dark was trying to prove… Oh God…

Before Daisuke could stop himself, Daisuke had his arms wrapped around Dark's sides, head against Dark's chest.

Daisuke listened to Dark's heartbeat… was it speeding up? No, it couldn't be.

He felt strong arms pull him closer.

Daisuke blushed, the strange happy feeling had just intensified. The odd sweet smelling honey scent was back, making him lightheaded. It was over whelming… he wasn't sure _what_, exactly, was over whelming – the smell? Being hugged by Dark? Something along those lines.

Before he could regain control, Daisuke pulled away slightly and captured Dark's lips in an intimate kiss that was returned with as much feeling as Daisuke's.

It felt so damn right, he was positive that no potion could ever do this.

-

Daisuke's raging mind had calmed down a little now, and he could see clearly. He could think without a haze of lust or confusion clouding his vision. He could see now, as he lay next to a sleeping Dark, that these were his own feelings, just doubled.

He could see that now.

He'd probably feel embarrassed when the potion wore off, but he couldn't care less.

For now, he was just content with staring at the sleeping Dark.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

Note: Hmmmm… hope you liked it…

And, as always - If you'd like any particular CHARACTER PAIRING or anyone in any particular SITUATION, please just say in a review and i'll be all too happy to oblige. : )

Thank you so much for reading!

Please leave a review on your way out – I'd love to know what you thought of it!

See ya next time!

Take care!


	8. Times like these

Disclaimer: Bit late… but… yeah. I don't own DNAngel or any of the characters… ::bangs head against computer:: … I do however own my writing though and whatever plot there is concealed in there (or at least I hope so) … The disclaimery thing applies for all fanfictions I write, I just… forget to put it in there most times X)

Pairing: Krad and… who ever you want it to be XD

Note: I know no one asked for this… but I thought I'd do a little something in between homework and more homework. And I'm dreadfully sorry for me not updating in a while… I've just done my mock exams which was a very hectic time… but now I should have time to do more! Yippie!

Oh!** Big news!** (sorta…) I've been working on a request from Feathery Fear, where Satoshi and Dark switch bodies and ultimately fall in love. It got a little too long for it's own good… damn my inability to write short and sweet oneshots! Anyway, I decided to make that request into a proper fanfiction rather than a chapter in this one simply because of the length… so you'll find it on my profile, it's called '_Switched_'… check it out! I'd love to know what you think! x

And I'm also doing a oneshot that hittocerebattosai asked for. xXx Should be up soon.

So… yeah… This little oneshot is basically angst angst angst… I hope you like it!

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

**Times like these**

He'd always been true to his feelings, he'd never had any trouble with them. He'd always known what was going on inside his own head. He'd always done something because he'd planned ahead, he'd taken everything into consideration and made it work for the future. That was how he worked.

But he'd never meant to cause destruction, he'd never meant to provoke hurt and anger. They were dirty emotions and weren't fit for those he cared about. That was what hurt him; knowing that he brought about those meagre and weak emotions. That was the problem that had arisen over the years he'd been fighting.

He'd done things for a reason, unknown to some, but one that was very important to him.

He'd never meant to be this person on the outside. He'd never meant to betray himself, he'd never meant to act this way.

He'd always been safe and secure inside his head, he'd always known what was what inside his thoughts. So why was he having so much trouble being himself on the outside?

Despite what you might think, he'd never meant to hurt anybody.

Blond hair was tucked behind his ears, flat and tamed for once. Eyes were downcast. His usual fancy attire was no where to be seen, all he was adorned in was a loose fitting t shirt and some old jeans. His room was messy and unkempt; a clear sign of his distress and unusual for himself, items lay scattered, broken and thrown about. Tears were trickling down his cheeks.

God, when had he become so messed up? When had he let these ugly emotions into his life? Why was now the decided time for a breakdown?

Krad sighed heavily. Why was it now that his body decided to let him down?

Why was it that some combination of chemicals had come together tonight and left him in this dazed depression?

Times like these weren't all that unfamiliar to him. He concentrated on avoiding them mostly, focusing on other little things and distracting himself from these painful and unseemly emotions.

At least no one was here to witness his agonizing humiliation.

He'd just let these horrible emotions wash over him for the time being, he'd let himself go, he'd bask in this sorrow for a few more minutes… he'd make sure they didn't come up again. He hated them, he despised them…

It hurt him that he'd maybe caused others to feel this ugliness. He hadn't really considered that option, he'd just played their silly old game.

He'd played the game without thinking, he'd acting like someone he wasn't and that hurt him. It had hurt other people as well…

He couldn't see the logic anymore, he couldn't find the reason he'd lived by, he couldn't find a reason for all the things he'd done, the sins he'd committed… they all seemed so cruel now, looking back at what he'd done. He winced, he cried, he felt.

_No, don't think of me that way. Don't. Don't hate me… I promise… I promise I'll do better, I'll try harder. _

_I'll protect you. _

_You're mine. _

Protection… that was what he'd been trying to do, he'd been trying to protect his angel from the outside world but ended up hurting them instead. How had he allowed himself to do that?

He tried to stifle a sob as he held his head in his hands. What could he do now? Where could he go? That image of cruelty was carved into everyone's eyes… it didn't make any sense. He'd always tried to be the opposite… where had he gone wrong?

Despite what you might think… he'd never meant to do this.

Times like these weren't all that uncommon, but it was still a surprise when they hit him.

Times like these brought his attention to these negative points…

Times like these made him realise. They made him _hurt._

Times like these.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

Well… that's what happens if you leave me alone with some depressing mooosic.

Hope you liked it… Remember to check out the oneshot-turned-fullyfledged-fanfiction!

Thank you for reading ::hugs::

And, as always - If you'd like any particular CHARACTER PAIRING or anyone in any particular SITUATION, please just say in a review and I'll be all too happy to oblige. : )

Take care!


	9. A night to remember

**A night to remember**

Pairing: Krad and Dark

Dedication: To My chemical romance! XD

Note: … I was listening to My chemical romance for the first time in _ages_ and I suddenly got the impulse to write this… it's a bit weird and sadistic and not something I'd normally write, but… here it is. I hope you enjoy it! xXx

Also – I'm working on a request from hittocerebattosai, which should be up tomorrow, all I gotta do is edit it. And then it's a bit more 'remourseful' Krad for dakila.ka (yay! So fun to do! Thankies!) but then I've no pairings ahead, so please feel free to request a pairing or a situation you'd like and I'd be all too happy to write it! Enjoy this one for now!

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

Krad smiled sadistically as he spread his wings and let the air guide him to his prey. Oh, this was a night to remember – all these conflicting emotions merging into one, all the excitement giving him a deafening rush of adrenalin, all this hatred, all this lust, all of this love and passion came together to make this beast.

Made him.

Oh, yes, this was fantastic. Eyes wide, hair whipping around him in the wind, limbs flailing in his attempts to move faster through the air in order to get closer to him. He wouldn't surrender to this cascade of emotion, no matter how unreal it felt. He was usually intent on suppressing them, but not today.

Today, he'd let himself live, he'd let himself _fly._

He was riding on this high, this beauty – he was letting himself _free._Freaking free. This was it, this was what he was meant for, this was the night.

The night to remember.

He didn't care if it all turned out wrong, he didn't care if this was the last time he'd get to do this, he didn't care if he ended up doing something wrong, because the night would validate him, it would set him right.

Krad closed his eyes, his heart pounding against his chest like there was no tomorrow, there was a deafening ringing in his ears as he rushed towards Dark. He'd caught him, he was his now. Dark, in all his ugly glory. But he was beautiful to Krad. Everyone was beautiful in their own miserable way – this night made everything beautiful, this night…

"Gotcha," Krad smiled, before slamming Dark into a wall. The sound of Dark's body hitting the cold, hard object was maddening. Krad held a yelling Dark in place, his shaking hands on Dark's shoulders as he leaned closer.

Dark yelled again, anger and the glimpse of defeat evident in his voice. Krad paused, a look of utter distaste flickering over his grinning face.

"What's the matter?" Krad was so close to the struggling angel that he was now whispering in his ear.

All the ringing, all the deafening noise was no where to be found now – all Krad could focus on was him and the angel in his grip. Nothing else mattered, nothing else was real. Everything around them had faded away into nothingness while Dark remained. That was why Dark was so strong, that was why Dark was his. That was why. He adored that strength that he could break down with a few whispered words. He relished that power it gave him. When everything else was gone, Dark was still there, giving him this rush of life that came so rarely to Krad these days.

He felt Dark stop struggling for a moment or two and knew that this battle was over.

"See?" Krad nuzzled Dark's neck, "You're mine," He whispered, his voice softer this time. "Do you see now?" He gently kissed Dark's neck, pressing his own body against Dark's, electing a moan from Dark – unsure whether that moan was in pain or pleasure, he carried on.

"_Mine_." The excitement had returned, the volcano of emotions had erupted once more and Krad's sadistic smile was back in place.

That was what Dark did – no matter how distant, no matter how far away his other half was, Dark still managed to bring this life into him. It was a good change from gliding through the days with nothing to excite or stimulate him.

That's why.

That's why this was it, this was his night – a night of freedom.

He'd let himself free this night, for Dark. Or maybe it was because of Dark?

To be quite honest; he couldn't care less. All he cared about was this, this life that was pounding through his veins right now. Oh, a night to remember.

He heard Dark moan once more and dug his nails into the angel's back.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

Note: So yeah! There you go, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it's a bit short and odd... that's what happens when you leave me alone with some loud rocky moosic, i guess.

Thank you so, so, so much for reading it! I'd love to know what you think, please, pretty please, leave a review!

And, as always - If you'd like any particular CHARACTER PAIRING or anyone in any particular SITUATION, please just say in a review and i'll be all too happy to oblige. : )

See ya soon!

Take care!

- kat xXx


	10. Unpredictable

**Unpredictable**

Pairing: Daisuke and Krad

Dedication:hittocerebattosai! I hope you like it!

Note:Ello there! Thank you vair vair much for reading till chapter 10 of Love! It's like a mini-anniversary or something… happy chapter 10! I hope you enjoy it xXx

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

Daisuke hesitated for a brief moment before he closed the door behind himself. He always felt this way when he went out of the house – he had this unnerving feeling that he'd forgotten something. He bit his lip in concentration, running through all the items in his head he thought he'd need, and then set off. He walked done his quiet, calm road and rounded a corner with a bounce in his step, which was surprising, seeing as it was a Monday. He was usually too tired to tumble out of bed, and subsequently almost always late for school… but today was different. He smiled and, instead of wondering why he was so pleased to be walking to school on a Monday, looked around casually. The sun was shining on the road, warm and colourful. He'd missed the sun.

He liked the way everything looked in the sun – all shiny and soft.

Daisuke smiled to himself. Summer was a good time of year.

He strolled along the little road, illuminated in sunlight and felt an odd sense of déjà vu. This had been happening quite often, to tell the truth. Everything around here had an almost tiring sense of familiarity.

Daisuke shook his head slightly, concentrating on the sun warming up his back. Now was hardly a time to dwell on odd thoughts, was it? No – he was actually feeling awake today and he wasn't going to ruin his happy mood.

He put his 'determined face' on and picked up his pace.

Daisuke was nearing school now, he could see more and more students. Most of them looked half dead, so he decided not to bother any of them… Monday mornings weren't the best time to attempt a conventional, polite conversation. Instead he settled on just walking.

He entered the school gates and was again greeted by that same sense of repeat. He'd been here before, he'd done this, he'd played this game before. Thoughts ran in and out of his head as he sat down at his desk. His life was just a stream of events that all seemed sadly samey.

Well… Apart from that one aspect of his life.

Daisuke let himself smile, a blush gracing his delicate complexion.

He didn't quite know why, but he was always drawn to those unpredictable nights. Those nights where he watched the eyes flare, the blond hair whip around a strong face, the malice spiked words… it all seemed rather dangerous, he wasn't used to it. He hadn't liked it at first, but now he found himself almost longing for those nights where he got to watch through Dark's eyes as the angels fought.

He liked not knowing that would happen.

He liked not knowing what the ending was.

"Hey, what's with you today?"

Daisuke heard a voice somewhere above, and came out of his trace. "Wha?" He looked up for the cause of the distraction; Riku.

"You feel okay Dai?" She tilted her head to the side slightly with a brilliant smile in place, "You keep zoning out on us, and you keep blushing!" She giggled, "Something's goin' on, what is it?"

Daisuke shook his head, grinning, "No, it's nothing."

"If you say so…" Riku smiled, sitting next to him.

Daisuke's eyes somehow found Satoshi, who sat a few rows in front of him. Krad was there somewhere, that strange thought brought an odd sensation to his heart. He knew that Krad probably didn't even know Daisuke's name, but it was still nice to think about him from time to time.

He prepared himself for another dull and repetitive lesson, all the while thinking of the unpredictable endings that gathered around the blond angel.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

Note: There you go! I know it's not very long and it was kinda sucky, but, that aside, I hope you liked it.

Please leave a review! I'd love to know what you think, and it makes me write faster X3

And, as always - If you'd like any particular CHARACTER PAIRING or anyone in any particular SITUATION, please just say in a review and i'll be all too happy to oblige. : )

A VERY, VERY BIG THANK YOOOU FOR READING: )

Take care!

- kat


	11. Sorry

**Pairing:** Dark and Krad.

**Notes:** Sorry I haven't updated in years, I've just finished my summer holidays and haven't had much time over the break to go on the computer X) So this is my way of saying sorry.

**Disclaimer:** Haven't done this in a while, might as well. Please don't sue me, I have no money! DNAngel will never be mine, I'll just stick to owning the situations I put them in… yes, I like my situations… Mwa ha ha ha…

Enjoy!

* * *

Dark's face formed a resolute frown as he slowly went for the door. A deep, primal growl sounded from Krad's throat.

"Don't go," the blonde Angel ordered.

Dark merely pushed the command aside and continued to drift away.

This surprised Krad. But it wasn't something he could let go, this surprised him on some sort of warped emotional level he didn't know existed. He'd become so used to Dark's obedience lately. Never questioning him, never crossing him, except on trivial things that was meant to provoke Krad. He'd always enjoyed Dark's little fights with him, but this was something very cold and different.

Dark wasn't playing along, he wasn't making sense. Usually when Dark got angry he'd resort to violence and yell – not this. Krad froze.

What had he done to make Dark do this?

It wasn't just what Dark did, no, it was the sort of pained, tired, _sad _expression of contorted carelessness that had just fluttered across his face.

Krad chocked; there was something weird going on inside his chest. A welling up on tension that was alien to Krad.

Krad didn't know what to do.

This was so frustrating; he wanted to make this go away, make it better. He'd never been in this routine before, he'd never once lost control.

This was different.

Krad didn't know what Dark wanted from him. In the past, he'd always had the impression that Dark had liked Krad's dominant ways – he'd never really paid it much piece of mind.

Krad was accustomed to pain, he was used to all sorts of wounds and gashes – he'd always gritted his teeth. But Dark's exhausted expression had gone straight through Krad's defences, broken through the thick walls that he'd built over the years, it had gone straight to his heart.

Dark was angry now. Krad could sense it. There was a slow and jagged tension building, but it wasn't the type of thing he could retaliate against, there was no smirk behind Dark's now emotionless eyes.

Dark looked at him, as if analyzing him, and then slowly, agonizingly, shook his head and sighed.

Krad felt a wave of uncomfortable heat flush through his body, he felt dizzy, nauseous even. Was he suddenly not good enough for his other half? They'd been clashing since before he could remember and now Dark was just walking away…? No. He wouldn't let him.

A surge of anger flashed through the blonde, but it was weak and fake; nothing more than a defence mechanism, an automatic reaction.

He was hurt, he'd give himself that.

He'd caused Dark some sort of pain he didn't know he could provoke. He noticed his mouth was hanging open and promptly shut it, averting his eyes.

He eyes were stinging now. Why were they stinging?! Everything felt warm and sensitive, as if he might break if anyone touched him. His eyes felt wet now.

Dark wasn't going for the door now, he was adding to Krad's humiliation, watching Krad with a sort of guarded curiosity. Krad hastily blinked, resolutely telling himself mentally that he was _not_ crying.

Crying was for the weak. It wasn't for him. No, he was strong. Strong. He was… He was in control here. "I'm not crying, if that's what you're thinking," Krad said, trying to sound hostile and sarcastic, but it came out all wrong. It sounded uncertain and pathetic; there was something wrong with his voice, it sounded all broken and weak. His hands formed resolute fists at his sides as he stared fixedly at the floor.

"Then what _are_ you doing?" Dark asked; his voice was the opposite of Krad's.

"I'm…" Krad sniffed, attempting to cover up what might have been a sob. He hated himself for being like this. He tried to stop the words tumbling out of his mouth, he knew they'd sound exactly how he didn't want them to, but they rolled off his tongue resiliently. Oh God. His voice shook.

"I'm sorry."

Dark's expression softened.

* * *

Hope you liked it, even if was painfully out of character.

Leave a review and tell me what you think of it!

**Oh yeah, if you have any particular situation of character pairing you'd like to read, just say and I'll try and do your idea justice. :)  
**

Thank you for reading!!

Lots of love from

Kat x


End file.
